


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #019 - Scars

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [19]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prince Tokiya, Scars, Scratching, Tokiya Duel Wields Swords And Lights Things On Fire, Top Eiichi, Vampire Hunter Eiichi, bottom tokiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Vampire Prince Ichinose needs to save a village from an invasion of fiends and he runs into an unexpected enemy (or ally...?) along the way.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ootori Eiichi
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Kudos: 8





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #019 - Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Same vampire AU as tracks #006 & #013. You won't need to read them to understand this one, but if you've read #006 then you'll find out what the missing QN member has been up to...
> 
> I have a hate/love relationship with writing fighting scenes, but it's been so long since I've written fantasy stuff I got Very into this oops.

Tokiya gripped the reins on his horse harder as they neared the small town currently under siege by wild, monstrous fiends. His ultra-sensitive vampiric senses allowed him to smell and taste the fear that his citizens were going through as these fiends ran rampant under the cover of night. The prince hoped he wasn’t too late to Ren and Syo’s call, although he had his soldiers on standby tonight just in case the intel turned out to be correct.

Tokiya had been hoping so desperately for it to be wrong, but at the same time this could expose whatever diabolic plan the Kisaragi-Mikaze twins had been working in the shadows. They’d picked a town populated enough to test their sick experiment out on, yet still out of the way of general civilization so their fiends didn’t cause too much damage. It was perfectly calculated and expected of these rebels that Tokiya had taken upon himself to deal with first hand, he refused to sit back as the citizens in his country were terrified of their antics.

“Ittoki, I want your men to focus on eliminating the threat and getting as many people out of here as possible,” Tokiya issued as Otoya quickly nodded back at him, “Shinomiya, I want a ward perimeter set up before daybreak.” 

Both men took their orders with no further questions as Tokiya dismounted from his horse. He picked up the two sword sheaths that were strapped to the saddle and secured them both to his belt, then grabbed one of the bags filled with various potions, tonics, and such other supplies. Once that was strapped to his back, he left his horse to be tended by one of his human servants and used his supernatural strength to sprint towards the village that was up in flames.

The prince tuned out the heart wrenching screams of terror, the overwhelming stench of death, and the sights of this cruel destruction to hone in on the location of his two trusted friends. Tokiya was able to trace the poignant sounds of gunshots to the town square where Ren and Syo were protecting over a dozen scared innocents from the fiends circling around them. Tokiya didn’t have a real clue on the numbers that were infesting the town, but from the bodies the duo had piled up on their own, they’d at least taken out a healthy amount.

Tokiya took the high ground as he jumped from roof to roof to find the perfect position to come in from. He unsheathed his dual blades, both of them imbued with an experimental cocktail of runes that were deadly enough to kill a pureblood vampire as himself. They would slice through these fiends like butter as they were all just mindless, unfortunate souls who’d been turned by the twins for this very purpose. 

There was no cure when their brains had essentially been fried and the subsequent psychical transformation turned them into hideous beasts without a shed of humanity left in them. Death was a blessing when their only goal in life was to feed, feed until they gorged themselves fat with blood and flesh, and yet they’d never feel satisfied. In prolonged cases, they wind up self-cannibalizing and that was never a pretty sight.

Tokiya murmured an ancient spell under his breath that triggered the runes etched on his blades to glow a faint, deep purple, followed by wisps of violet flames dancing down them. Both swords had been handed down from generation to generation and they’d usually served the purpose of slaying werewolves, it was rare they’d be turned on his own kind.

Of course the people in his court liked to argue otherwise, that these fiends weren’t vampires, they were just _things_ left to fester too long. It didn’t exactly help that most spoiled nobles never had a high opinion of humans to begin with, only viewing them as sources of food, entertainment, and cheap labor. The prince couldn’t worry about all this though, that these fiends were humans with their own lives ripped away from them for this misguided rebellion.

Tokiya leapt from the roof, landing in the middle of the growling and snarling beasts and began to efficiently carve his way through them. Once the tip of the blazing sword sliced into their pallid, knotted skin, they’d burst into flames as if the sun itself had kissed them. This would cause the other fiends to attempt to scatter, but Tokiya, Ren, and Syo were too fast as they worked in sync to rid the town square of them.

There wasn’t much time to sit and talk as Ren gave Tokiya a quick run down on their situation while Syo was ushering the villagers to safety. The prince was internally thankful that he went with his gut feeling to follow the intel and sent the two of them here just a couple days beforehand. The losses would’ve been so much greater if they weren’t here and maybe now his father would believe him when he said they _needed_ to commit resources to stamping out this rebellion.

They went their separate ways as Ren went to go check the east side of the town and Tokiya went west. Otoya had done a swell job thus far of directing his men to quell the chaos, but there were still too many fiends running about that Tokiya was fast to catch and kill. Just where did the hell did they all come from? It was like the twins had amassed an army and unleashed them here.

Tokiya was brought to a sudden standstill as a familiar scent caught his nose and tongue. It was sweet and comforting, yet riddled with a putrid stench at the same time... this couldn’t belong to _him_ , right? Tokiya took to the roofs once more as the alluring scent grew stronger the closer he neared it, practically having him on the verge of salivating as he discovered the location.

It was on the third floor of a rickety apartment complex that was filled to the brim with these fiends likely hunting down this scent too. Aside from Natsuki and the coven of witches under his wing, there should logistically be no other humans around. Tokiya took a breath as he attempted to clear his head and crossed his swords before him, then he launched himself into the wall.

He wasn’t quite sure as to what or where he landed on, but the fiends were all clawing at the door at the end of the hallway. Tokiya could see that the protective ward over it was not going to last another minute under this assault and held his swords out at a ninety degree angle, one pointing towards the hallway and the other aimed at the stairwell. Another spell left his lips as violet flames surged from the tips of both blades and encompassed the surrounding area, causing the beasts to cry out in sheer pain as they burned alive.

Tokiya couldn’t sense any other fiends in the area and sheathed his swords as he walked over the pile of charred bodies to reach the door. The scent was overwhelming his senses now, even if it’d been months since he’d tasted it. It was that type of exotic, delicious blood that one could never forget and would spend the rest of their lives attempting to find just for a single taste.

“It is Prince Ichinose, the area is safe now,” Tokiya said as he could feel the intense heartbeat just on the other side of the door, “I urge you to please take down the protective ward and allow me to treat you if you’ve been injured.”

Tokiya could have easily broken through it with a strong kick, but if the person behind the door was who he thought it was, that would be quite the mistake. He only needed to wait a few moments for the ward to shatter and the door to slowly be pulled open. 

“Eiichi,” Tokiya blurted out as he saw the infamous vampire hunter standing in the doorway with a bloody, nearly shredded arm limp at his side. His eyes darted off to the side as he saw three children and their mother cowering in the corner. They were all huddled together and horrified, but Tokiya could also see that they were mere seconds away from jumping the wounded human. 

Tokiya was fast to take his bag off from his back and pulled out a faintly glowing green potion bottle. He tossed it over to Eiichi who was already on the way out of the door. He then dipped a hand into his inner jacket pocket and calmly walked over to the family to hand them his royal protection trinket.

“The sun will be up in a few minutes, take this and stay close together because it’ll protect all of you from the light,” Tokiya softly said as the smallest one gently took it from his hand, “it only needs to be recharged twice a month by any qualified witch, okay?”

They all nodded back at him as he continued, “we’ve set up accommodations outside of the village, but you should wait until my soldiers come by to escort you out. I promise we will work to rid the town of these creatures and repair the damage they’ve inflicted.”

They all nodded once more and gave him a nervous thanks as Tokiya bowed to them before leaving the bedroom. He slipped his hood over his head and headed out of the hole in the wall to jump up onto the roof. The yellow shimmer in the distance was the mark of the barrier ward that Natsuki had set up around the town and no fiend would ever be able to break out of it.

Tokiya could already see them clawing at the barrier as the sun was rising and pulled up his mask to cover up his nose and mouth. The sun was instantly deadly to any vampire unfortunate enough to get caught up in it and trinkets enchanted by witches allowed them to dwell in the day, but only for a matter of minutes to hours to days depending on how strong the enchant itself was. 

As the sun began to rise and the cries of the fiends rang through the air, Tokiya was left wondering just why Ootori Eiichi, the captain of the Ootori Mercenaries, was protecting the very thing he’d devoted his life to killing. The Ootori name alone stuck fear into the average vampire, werewolf, and heck _any_ supernatural being because they were ruthless and single minded about their agenda. It was simple enough, they hated anyone who wasn’t human and wouldn’t hesitate to murder any supernaturals given the chance.

Tokiya had more than a few run-ins with him in the past, but Eiichi’s recent behavior had him somewhat confused. So many questions popped up in his mind, but there was never any time for answers. And given Tokiya’s current situation, there wouldn’t be much time to seek them now as the prince needed to be there to serve his people in this time of unrest.

~

“Your highness, an urgent letter has arrived for you.”

Tokiya thanked the courier for the letter before turning over the envelope to see the trademark Ootori seal. He slipped it into his inner jacket pocket and excused himself from the room as there wasn’t much else he needed to do here. Tokiya had spent the whole day checking out the condition of the town and making sure everyone was taken care of.

He’d earned the endearing title as the people’s prince because he didn’t stay in the royal palace as other princes and nobles tended to. He wanted to be ready when he inherited the throne from his father and that meant figuring out what his citizens' daily lives were like and what they sought out. This did annoy a few of his advisors if only because he’d throw himself into battles like this, but it’d take much more than a rabid monster to take him down.

The crisp evening air hit Tokiya as he left the building and jumped up to one of the nearby roofs to read this letter. The seal itself was imbued with a locking magic that he broke with a quick swipe of his finger. It contained a single piece of paper that only said, ‘Meet me in room 803 @ the Hijirikawa Inn’. 

Tokiya clicked his tongue and crushed the letter in his hands as Eiichi _really_ expected him to go all the way to the city to meet up with him? That was at least a three hour trip by horse, lesser if Tokiya just ran there, but that’d take up so much energy. It was nice to see that Eiichi had survived escaping, anyway... and this was probably the best time to get any answers since Tokiya’s underlings could handle anything if he wasn’t here.

Tokiya hopped off from the roof and headed towards the stables where his horse was currently housed. He told one of his soldiers along the way that he had business in the city and that Otoya would be in charge, then set off for his trip. He was determined to get answers out of the older man this time, he wouldn’t be sidetracked. 

~

Hijirikawa Inn was one of the few chain inns in the country that didn’t allow supernaturals to book rooms there and checked anyone who came in to make sure they were human. Tokiya was naturally above this as a prince, but he didn’t want to upset the already delicate relationship of free humans and vampires. Really, it was only ten, fifteen years ago that the concept of any sort of safe space for humans was ridiculed because why would food need this?

The rise of the Ootori Mercs had definitely brought some change.

Tokiya pulled his hood up as he used the cover of the evening to hop up onto the roof, then tuned his senses to sniff out Eiichi’s room. The hunter was smart to choose a room with a window that didn’t face the bustling street to allow Tokiya to drop down and knock on the pane of glass. It only took a few moments for the glass to slide up and Eiichi moved to the side to let Tokiya climb into the room. 

“How is your arm?” Tokiya asked as Eiichi closed the window behind him.

“It’s still attached, although I’ll have a gnarly scar,” Eiichi answered as tokiya turned around to see the hunter ridding himself of his button down. Tokiya furrowed his brow as he reached out to touch the scars that covered Eiichi’s arm. The potion was able to bind flesh back together if the mixture was poured over the gash or wound, but major scarring was only preventable if one was careful with treatment.

Obviously Eiichi didn’t exactly have the time to be patient. 

Tokiya’s cold fingers went up Eiichi’s arm to his shoulder, then drifted to his chest that was home to a few more large scars. As a vampire, Tokiya’s skin didn’t scar unless he’d met the sharp end of a werewolf claw and it just made him frown in frustration and envy. A handsome man like Eiichi shouldn’t have to be marred by all these scars, but at the same time it showed they showed how much he’d been through... his struggle.

“ _ii..._ you missed me?” Eiichi said as he laced his fingers with the hand on his chest and leaned forward to press his warm lips against Tokiya’s. Any urge to pull away was stamped out as Eiichi’s other hand found a spot on Tokiya’s lower back and tugged him closer. Tokiya sighed as Eiichi’s tongue slipped between his lips and invaded his mouth, it’d been so long since they’d been alone together like this and...

“Ootori,” Tokiya firmly said as he finally broke out of his trance, “what are you doing here?”

“Don’t ‘Ootori’ me,” Eiichi huffed, “and obviously I’m here to see my only beloved in this cruel, dangerous world.”

Tokiya rolled his eyes and attempted to push Eiichi away, but the hand on his lower back just looped around to hold his waist, “Tokiya, it’s been five, going on six months, since I’ve been inside you. I know you missed my cock too, else you wouldn’t be here.”

“I came here for answers, not sex,” Tokiya replied as Eiichi’s head ducked down to kiss at his neck, “I’m serious, Eiichi.”

“Yeah, I am too,” Eiichi said as he nibbled at the fair skin, “and you can start by thanking me for the intel that saved your little town. I can feel my father’s disappointing glare already.”

“Why did you do it?” Tokiya asked as he brought a hand up to rest on Eiichi’s shoulder as he felt himself becoming aroused from taking in the hunters' overwhelmingly strong presence. 

“I’ll tell you everything after,” Eiichi said as he lifted his head and those violet eyes met Tokiya’s, “I missed you so much, Tokiya.”

“I... missed you too, Eiichi,” Tokiya replied just before Eiichi’s lips were on his once more. The human gently pushed Tokiya backwards towards the bed and soon he was laying flat on his back. Eiichi was quick to climb over the prince and pressed multiple kisses to his jawline while his fingers worked on getting his clothes off.

How did their relationship turn to this in the first place? Well... Tokiya could probably pinpoint it to about five years ago. Ootori had raided one of their blood farms to free the humans within and it’d turned into a week-long siege that Ichinose won with brute force. Tokiya met Eiichi face to face for the first time in the palace dungeon as the king had brought their top men there to make examples out of them later that week.

They’d fought each other in previous months, but this was the only time they’d seen each other without weapons in hand. Tokiya was naturally curious about the one human who could match him blow for blow and was admittedly... taken by his attractiveness at first glance. Eiichi used that to his full advantage as Tokiya returned to visit and they talked for much longer than Tokiya should’ve allowed for. 

This may have led to the prisoners ‘escaping’ the night before their scheduled execution. It was either one of the best or worst decisions Tokiya had made in his life just given how tumultuous their friendship... relationship... had been ever since then. Tokiya’s duty meant keeping the status quo while Eiichi’s was to smash it open and exterminate every supernatural creature in his way. Or... was it? That town was populated purely by vampires and yet Eiichi gave Tokiya a heads up on the impending attack. 

This was all so fucking confusing. 

Tokiya took Eiichi’s calloused hand and pressed soft kisses to it as the hunter was slowly opening him up. It’d been more than a year since Tokiya was able to feed on Eiichi, but only because the hunter took pills to prevent any vampire from exhibiting mind control over him. It made his blood taste god awful and while it wouldn’t outright kill Tokiya, a weaker vampire wouldn’t be so lucky. 

Eiichi smirked down at Tokiya as his lips made their way up his forearm and his tongue flickered out to lick at the flesh. Tokiya couldn’t sense any fear from the man above him as those fingers pushed deeper into his hole and he moaned in response. The scars made him so much sexier, they proved just how strong Eiichi was for a human in a kingdom ruled by vampires. 

Tokiya’s reputation would be torn to shreds if anyone saw him like this, who knows what his own father would do. 

“Fuck me, please,” Tokiya pleaded as those skilled fingers were repeatedly pushing against that sweet spot. There were so many noble men and women who threw themselves at Tokiya, but he rejected them all because his heart had fallen into the hands of his greatest enemy. He was fairly lucky that in his case, his father didn’t care too much about finding a bride for him either. 

Eiichi’s cock slid into him raw, giving Tokiya that much needed fullness he’d been aching for. He threw his hands around Eiichi’s neck as the hunter immediately fucked hard and fast into him. They shared a sloppy, desperate set of kisses as Tokiya drug his nails down Eiichi’s back, wanting to add to the collection of scars on his body. 

Eiichi seemed to have read his mind as he gave an excited _ii_ and told him to do it harder, that he wanted Tokiya to make him bleed. Tokiya was about to exhibit the self control of a god as his fingers partially transformed into claws and sank into Eiichi’s back. 

“Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” Eiichi moaned as the scent of blood filled Tokiya’s senstive nose and his own fangs elongated from need. The hunger within him began to rumble, but he’d already filled up before going to the village and hopefully be good for a few more hours. Eiichi really didn’t help things as his pink tongue licked at one of Tokiya’s fangs while fucking so deep within him. 

Tokiya was pushed to his climax first as Eiichi snuck a hand between them and gave a few quick strokes to his cock. Eiichi pounded into his over-sensitive hole to chase his own orgasm and filled Tokiya to the brim moments later. He swiftly pulled out and Tokiya had to swallow down the urge to pounce as he saw the state of his blood streaked back. 

“Can you take care of this, my prince?” Eiichi asked as he held up the half empty bottle of that potion. Tokiya nodded as he raised himself up to his knees and took the bottle. He poured the magical liquid into the palm of his hand and spread it along Eiichi’s warm back. 

“Where do I start...” Eiichi sighed as Tokiya’s gentle fingers worked in the potion, “Mikaze isn’t with Kisaragi anymore. They had a falling out after Mikaze found out about Kisaragi’s plan and he's hiding somewhere up north.”

“Oh,” Tokiya blurted out, “does Sumeragi know?”

“Mmm... I’m sure they’re lookin’ for him now,” Eiichi slightly hissed as the magic began to work on his flesh, “I was there to scout, to see their numbers and how strong they were, but... they descended on the town too fast for me to leave and, well yeah.”

“I see...” Tokiya responded, “and you told me about the attack because...?”

“My source requested it,” Eiichi said, “...and to show you that I’m not as heartless as you may believe me to be.”

“Are you trying to impress me now?” Tokiya teased as he poured more of the bottle onto his hand, “I’ve already let you into my bed how many times now?”

“Ah, his royal highness has jokes now,” Eiichi grinned as Tokiya’s hands returned to his back, “does that mean you’re satisfied with my information?”

“I’d ask for your source but...”

“I’d die before I revealed who they were,” Eiichi followed up without missing a beat. Somehow the phrase comforted Tokiya in a way.

“Well, send them my thanks. They saved many lives today,” Tokiya leaned forward to press a kiss against Eiichi’s neck, “as did you, Eiichi.”

“I’m always saving lives,” Eiichi said, “I just so happened to extend the favor to you useless bloodsuckers.”

“Oh hush,” Tokiya playfully nipped at his shoulder as Eiichi laughed, “...you know, I think I can stay the night. Otoya can probably handle everything until I come back.”

“ _ii..._ excellent~”

~

**Author's Note:**

> -toki spent his whole life studying/training/having no social life to reach this level of control w/ his magic skills  
> -and yet they still cant come up with a permanent solution to prevent themselves from melting in the sun 
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
